Lost in the World of Vampire Knight
by Darklord-Farin
Summary: This is my OC's adventures in Vampire Knight. I was inspired by YouTube videos "Interview with the Vampire: Vampire Knight" and this quiz on Quotev, "Your life in the anime world (long results)" I want to say thank you to everybody for being nice and funny and I hope this is a bit of a thank you. I hope you like it! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue-

On days like this I look at the sun as it fades into endless cloudy night. The wind whisks my face as I stare. I close my eyes to the dreaming. The past visits, knocking on my dreaming doorstep. I never could trust anyone, but I am open and loving anyway… If I can open up to that person enough to love them. In my dreams, there is blood…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One-

I now think I really shouldn't have tried to make a machine that defies space-time patterns to take you to what time and place you want to go to because I believed it would make me rich. Well… it probably would have if I was smart enough to not take it for a test ride until I was certain, 100% that there were no bugs. Well, too late now. Where ever this place is, it is impossible to go back. Why would I even want to go back? There was nothing left for me there anymore. So, where am I? I don't know. I just hope I don't get bloodily murdered before I get a chance at a new life here. Whatever this place is…

Hey, people are coming over. I do have a good question though. Where did my voice go? I want to draw their attention to me, but I can't speak! Oh, yeah, I am just nervous because those boys are crazy hot. Look at that tall one with the dark brown hair… does he have red eyes? That is weird as hell… Hey, they are coming this way. I feel like I am a deer in front of twenty million headlights in front of me. I am going into overload right now… Brain loading and processing… ding, all done. That's better. Those other boys are very cute, that one who I am sure definitely has a girlfriend, listening in to the crowd, who is standing next to a "Rima" is gorgeous. Luckily, he is not my type, but a good distraction with everything going on right now. The one with the red eyes has noticed me over here. I really hope I am not bleeding, because I get the feeling that I am bleeding, and if I am, the only place I can possibly be bleeding is on my head because my back is dry and I can see everywhere else. I don't know, but I do feel light headed and sleepy. This is too much for me to handle. I am going to knock out if nothing is done.

I almost fainted but then I heard a voice.

"Hey, wake up. Come on, wake up. You can do it. It'll all going to be okay mystery girl who kinda appeared out of nowhere in the Night Class's dorm. I'm going to carry you to the infirmary. Say something to approve, and if you don't say anything, I'll take you there anyway."

I try to wake up, to say something, but all I mange doing is start having a fit and blood comes out of my mouth. I try to cover, and in a push of strength, I say, somewhat unhelpfully because it is obvious, "Please help me!" and it comes as a kind of whisper, but the person, a guy, but I can't see his face, not that it would matter much, tries to help me. That much I know.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-

At least one thing is right. I feel like shit. Most of last night is blurry. My dream was so weird. At least it was filled with crazy hot guys. I should work on my machine. Oh wait… why am I not in my field? That is where I sleep. Wait… was the crazy dream real…?

"Hey, you're awake!" somebody obnoxiously crazy, yet kind, yells in my ear. "Can you understand me? If so nod twice!"

I nod, twice. "Err…. Where am I? I feel somewhat sick."

"You conked out for a week. We just got you cleaned up. It was really difficult. You didn't help with the internal bleeding and whatnot. By the way, I am Yuki."

I barely manage "Hi Yuki." than I pause, "Can I please get some water please? I feel as if I haven't had any for a week, or I sweat it off, perhaps the latter, idk."

"Sure! Be right back!"

"Man," I say to nobody in particular, "I feel like having a Ginger Ale. I also feel like leaving this dream. I want to go home and do nothing, per norm. If this is a dream, will I ever wake up? Do I truly want to? Who was the person who helped me out? Do I belong here?"

"You've got a lot of questions." Somebody snarled from the corner.

I freak out and jump out of the bed, only to land on my head painfully. "Ow!"

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"You're the boy who helped me earlier, with the reddish eyes!"

"I prefer to be called Kaname."

"K… Kaname, it's a nice name. (I guess… kinda weird though. It isn't English that's for sure.)

"I'm back!" says Yuki calmly. "I brought you water!" She notices Kaname. "He brought you to the infirmary which saved your life. You are very lucky!" *blush*

"Thanks for the water Yuki. Do you mind if I ask where I am?"

"Sure! You're at Cross Academy."

"What and where is this 'Cross Academy'?"

Kaname retaliates for the stupid question, "It's an academy. An academy is a school for smart rich kids. Since you weren't able to figure that out, you don't belong here obviously."

I mutter "Jeez… I feel like shit and getting this doesn't help… well, might as well ask away while I can blame idiotic questions on being too drained… well… can't be sorry I'm only 12… and a half…"

"Don't say you feel like shit!" yells the person I am sure is going to be the most obnoxious person I will ever meet. "That isn't school appropriate!"

Yuki mutters, "Hello Headmaster," while I say impolitely and loudly, "Damn that Vulcan hearing of yours…"

"Won't you call me father!? 3"

At that moment a person with silvery white hair I though only existed in manga came and said, "You are not anybodies' father! YOU are the HEADMASTER, not anything else." Then that person promptly punched the headmaster in the face.

"You're mean Kiryu! Meanie!" yelled the headmaster painfully.

"Umm… this situation is getting weirder by the minute. Why is everybody here exactly?" I ask.

"To beat up the headmaster and Kaname." Zero snidely remarks.

"To keep the order of the school." said Headmaster Cross.

"To make sure you get better." Yuki said with a pout on her face and her arms crossed.

"I saved you. I needed to make sure you were okay…" Kaname looks away from me.

"Shouldn't we now be concerned where I am going to stay after I get better?"

Zero answers "You'd obviously be staying in…"

The headmaster dragged Zero into the hall and motioned for Kaname to follow. In the hall he says with the most seriousness, "I told you guys to come here because there is a discussion to be had. There are no places for her to stay after she gets better. The Day Class's Girl Dorm is full! She will have to be put in either your room Kiryu, or in the Night Class. There are disadvantages to both. Boy's dorm and a girl, it's that simple. Night class = vampires = need to drink blood, do I even need to continue, but if it worked…" *sparkling eyes* ;)

"No! She can't stay in the Night Class!" Kaname and Zero say at the same time. Then Kaname continues, "That would kill your pacifist ideology if somebody drank from her before you could say Skittles!"

"Zero…?"

"Fine…, she can stay in my room." said Zero unhappily.

"It's all settled. Now all we need to do is tell her."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three-

Kiryu stormed into the room I was at and said so impolitely that Yuki fainted from that, woke up, and fainted again after hearing what he said. "You're staying in my room. You got it?" Zero turns, "Headmaster, why don't I know her name? Tell me what her name is!" *The sounds of the headmaster being beaten up*

Kaname asks me delicately, "What is your name Sweetie?"

"I can't remember, but I do have good news!"

"What?" Everybody asks at once.

"I do know my name because it is on this translator that is connected to my ear, and the translator says this, 'Farin Dragonborn's translator! It's patented so keep your fuzzy mitts off!' So either I am Farin Dragonborn, changed my name legally to it, or I am a kelpto."

*Kaname motions to pass over the translator* *Hand it over* "I can't read what it says! If I don't know what language it is in, nobody will."

"RERSD ey365801FFL SDFafhsahfWRoehfaHHE8r3hr e q 43y 9q" (What that meant was, 'See what I mean. I don't understand a word you say. Now hand that back to me!)

"I don't know what you are trying to say!" *Kaname gestures this out after saying it* *I gesture 'Gimme my translator!'* *Hands it back to me*

"Thank you. Well, since my memory is a blur, I'm blaming Kaname."

"Why?"

*sigh* "When he asked why I was asking so many questions (Right before you brought me that water Yuki) I freaked out, and literally jumped out of the bed only to hit my head." Pause, "And yes, that does rhyme."

Several weeks later…

"Zero, why is there a large pile of stuffed animal unicorns underneath your bed, and in several of the dresser drawers as well?" I ask.

"What? How did those get there?" He asks.

"That isn't going to fly Zero. You used your lying face and you hesitated before answering, and you sweated and swallowed while saying it. Just admit it; they are your unicorn animals."

"You can't lie to us Zero. I know they are yours, I found them last time I was in your room."

"When were you in my room Kaname?!" yells Kiryu.

"I watch you sleep every night."

"I knew you were a stalker! I bet you stalk young children, and you probably bite them too don't you!"

"I have never bit a child ever!"

I comment, "Why didn't you say 'How dare you accuse me of such things! I would never do something like that!' and the fact you didn't makes me think that you do stalk Zero and small children!"

"YOU know what; I'm leaving, later idiots."

"Bye blood-sucker."

"See you later, Kaname, most likely."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Wake up Farin!"

"Five more minutes!" *Mumbles*

"Five more minutes and you'll be late for school!"

*Opens eyes* "Oh, hey Zero. I'll get up. I do still have a question though. Who in their sane mind makes a uniform have so many buttons, seriously?!"

"Headmaster Cross," Zero pauses, "Don't worry about it. School will be easy and you will get into the pattern sooner or later, okay." (Zero is being kind because Farin is his schoolmate and roommate. Zero doesn't want to get attacked by her after going though his rounds )

"Yeah, but until then, I'll be freaking out about not getting or getting trampled by a horse!"

"Don't diss horses!"

"I'm not. I'm dissing getting killed by one. I am also dissing getting killed in general."

"I'll let you slide on this once, okay, only once. Horses are awesome, alright."

"I'm sorry Zero," *eyes tear up* "I'm not a good human being. I am awful. I'm so sorry Kiryu."

"Also, did you not learn anything while I complained about this on length, put honorifics after my name, and to clarify in particular, my last name then honorific."

"Would it go something like this?" pause, "Kiryu-kun, Kiryu-chan," I ponder, or would you want me to call you Kiryu-sama?"

*Extreme blushing* "Not sama," in deep thought, "You can call me Kiryu-kun."

"Kiryu-kun, Kiryu-kun! Kiryu-kun!"

"Stop saying my name like that when you don't anything to say! Do you want to wear out my name?!"

"I'm extremely sorry for my misbehavior, Kiryu-kun." *looking down* *blushing*

*Raises my head* "I'm sorry for snapping at you Farin-chan" *looks away* "It is okay for you to call me Zero, if you want to anyway."

"Thanks Zero. I feel better now, thank you."

A person wearing a Night Class uniform comes up to my room and opens up the door. "You two love birds are late to class. Though, if you were my roommate, I'd be late to class too. Not you Kiryu, but her. I do not believe I have the honor of knowing your name."

"You back off, Aido, why are you out in daytime?" *pulls out the Bloody Rose gun*

"You didn't know Zero? This is a special week in which the Day Class and Night Class share classes. "

*Zero runs to the class he has* (doesn't want anybody to get eaten by a vampire, forgets about me )

"Hey, what is your name? You never told me."*walks steadily towards me*

"It's Farin. Now would you please get out of here? I want to switch into my uniform so I can go to class. I, for one hand, think school is important."

"Farin, I can help you change…" *Aido went the last step, he is close enough to breathe down my neck*

"Leave now Aido." I say fearlessly although I am terrified.

"You're scared, how cute." *he tries to take off my choker*

"Don't you dare touch my choker" I yell as I grab Zero's pillow and fling it at Aido's face.

Aido hears a voice hissing into his ear "Get out of here like Farin asked you to, NOW!"

Aido scuttles off like Jerry getting away from Tom.

"Thanks for helping Kaname." I had somehow put on the jacket while conversing angrily with Zero and Aido, and Kaname was able to notice my embarrassment in being in a skirt as well as my inability to put on the ribbon right.

"Now I will help the other damsel in distress in this room, your ribbon."

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out how to put it on. Thanks for helping with Aido and my ribbon Kaname." *smiles*

"You look very pretty when you smile."

"Thank you Kaname!" *slight blushes*


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Farin! Are you coming? I thought you were behind me. You will be late for school. You already missed breakfast!" Zero yelled as he reached the door. *looks at Kaname who is putting on my ribbon* Zero thought to himself, 'He will bite her!' "Get off of her KANAME!" Zero yells as he pulls out the Bloody Rose Gun and charges Kaname.

Kaname sticks out his hand and Zero charges into it, but he keeps running. Kaname then says "Can you sit too boy? You're good dog for coming, but bad boy for hurting me. BAD BOY!"

*Pushes them apart* "Zero, Kaname was helping me put on my ribbon. I'm sorry I couldn't do it and I was planning on following you, but Aido was in my way, and well, _**he is creepy**_! I will come now, sorry to cause such problems and for the inconvenience to come back for me Zero-kun." *I stare at my feat in shame* with my voice breaking and I can feel myself begin to cry, I finish my **booorrring **monologue, "I will see you two in class. Bye." Then I run slash yelp out the door.

Zero's Pov:

"Don't you go near her Kuran! You already stole Yuki from me!" I yelled at Kaname.

"Yuki was never yours. More importantly, I am a hero in Farin's eyes. I saved her from 'creepy' Aido. You are just her weird roommate. Farin won't be yours either!"

I was about to yell something else when Farin said, "I will see you two in class. Bye." She got to the door, "Ow! Stupid door! *kicks door down* that was my toe idiot!" From the hall, "D*** it! I tripped over my own foot." Then she banged her head against the wall.

"Kaname."

"What is going on now, you stupid idiot?"

"Let's put aside our differences right now. Farin doesn't know what classes she has; let alone how to get to them. The signs are in Japanese. I am certain she can't read it. She wouldn't be able to understand us if not for her translator."

"I think she is too hardheaded for such a straight approach to gaining her love…"

I break in, "What are you talking about Kaname? I just want to be her friend, and I kinda need a friend, especially since you make them have crushes on you so they forget me!"*bangs hands on bed*

"Are you really going to have your mental breakdown in front of me of all people Kiryu? I don't want to deal with you right now. You are worse than Aido I swear!"

"So what you were saying earlier, I guess this means the game is on, you stubborn mule."

"You're right, you stupid idiot."


	7. Chapter Six

(Still Zero's Pov)

I see Kaname walk up to her.

"Sup. Hey, need a lift to class?" Stupid Kaname. He already said she was too mule-ish for that kind of approach.

"Go away bozo." I told you. Score! Kaname then walks off to plan his next approach. I need to think this though. I will watch her night and day and make sure she ends up in my classes, all of them. Fortunately, I seem to have the ability to give people nightmares by giving them a weak stare.

She walks away from the school. Once reaching the forest she stops then looks around… Okay now even I'm bored and these are my thoughts. It sounds like the audio descriptive thing on DVDs these days. How easy it is to make them sound so, so wrong. Some don't even take work before it sounds horrific. Anyway… she looks around and starts running. I follow silently after her; she'd have to run much faster with the short stride of hers to out run me.

Wow! I didn't even know this lake existed on campus! This is impressive. Note to self, I should take White Lily out here sometime. She'd love it!

Anyway, Farin sat by the lake next to this weeping willow tree saying something I can't understand, and then I heard a voice I did not want to hear just then…

"Zero! Get back to class! The Day and Night Classes are having to be in the same classes together and neither you or Kaname showed, so I have been dealing with fan-girls all morning long for crying out loud" Yuki yelled and I could hear the hysteria in her voice.

"All right, I'm coming… just give me a little bit. Go back to class; the Day Class girls depend on it…" I sigh. My nights are always like this, but why did the headmaster put the two classes together? That is the dumbest idea in the history of ideas. Ugh, seriously, when do you expect me to be able to sleep now? Is this because I kept sleeping in class? If it is I have to go back and punch the headmaster again; harder this time.

I get up and walk over to Farin and I sit down beside her. "Hey. Farin, right?" She looks at me and is like "Yeah... Shouldn't you know this? You're my roommate for crying out loud."

"Sorry, I just not the social type." Then to my surprise she smiles genuinely.

"I'm antisocial too. I just do my best in the first week at a new place to really try not to be, I don't really socialize then really, I just allow people to approach me without a glare or hiss."

"You hiss at people?"

"I also wear high heels, makes me feel more at peace with myself..."

"... So you're cat-woman?"

*Glares* "No, I'm superman. Seriously? Can't you tell I'm Clark Kent?" Farin snaps playfully back at me.

"Sorry, I don't really have the time to read Marvel comics."

Farin gets up and points down at me with her right hand. "It's DC!" Then she storms off. "I'm going to class!"

I look at her and snicker. "That's the wrong way baka."

She turns around and runs in the right direction, yelling back at me, "Don't call me an idiot, idiot!"

"I get A's." I say with a little pout. Farin looks at me, gives me a hug and then collapses on me, laughing her head off.

"That's so adorable... whatever your name is... sorry, not good with names, and also not really good with faces either..." She says in-between her laughs.

"Farin... do you mind getting off of me?" I asked without emotion. Farin golted, yelling "Sorry, I'm so sorry!" She whispers looking down and she started crying. I noticed this and realized that if I don't get to class soon Yuki was going to punch him.

"Just for your information, my name is Zero Kiryu. Anyways, Farin, when you've stopped crying, do you want to go to class? "

"But... what if someone bullies me?" She asked with a little sniffle.

"You can sit by me. If someone bullies you, I'll beat them up for you." I said with the slightest of smiles. Farin tentatively held on to me and followed me to class. I looked at her while walking and gave her two pieces of paper. "Can you draw?" She replied back not knowing why I asked, "Yeah, but human hands and ears are still hard, I haven't gotten used to drawing them yet."

"That's not what I meant. I meant can you copy the signature and look at the writing to make a note saying that I was showing you around the school so I don't get in trouble for being late to class."


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's note: It's still Kiryu's pov...

* * *

"Uh... Sure.. I can do it I guess... I haven't done anything like that before though..." Farin said worriedly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just think of it as if you get it done well, you get your protection from the bullies. Though... why do you think you're going to be bullied?" I asked.

"Well, I just have a gut feeling that nobody will like me, that most people and me don't share the same interests... and... people like to make fun of me because it really hits me... like somebody once said that they were friends with everybody in the room except me and my friend..." she put her head down ashamed.

"Farin, you don't have to worry. IF someone foolishly decides to pick on you, I'll shoot them with my gun!" I say with a murderous smile. I really hope Kaname decides to bully her... hehehe... I want to shoot him! Though I wouldn't mind if it was Aidou, he really gets on my nerves, leading the fan-girls on... *sigh* All that extra work for me...

"Zero," Farin said now working on the note, "From what Yuki said when she came over before you talked to me, it seems as if SHE is doing all the extra work and you're slacking off." Apparently I was thinking out loud...

"Well, Farin, now I understand why people bully you."

She glares at me and sticks her tongue out, and I stick my tongue out too. She then fires her comeback, "You wish you were as half as cool as me."

"No way, I'm obviously cooler. By the way, how did you hear Yuki talk to me?"

"I heard you come up, but I just didn't care. I was bored. I just wanted to re-read Black Butler."

"Are you a vampire?"

She looks at me for a second then doubles over laughing. "Vampire don't exist silly! Unless you read ' 'Salem's Lot' too much and then you couldn't say I was a vampire because I entered a building without being invited in!" She continues chuckling and then hands over the note.

"So, what do you think, does it look right?"

"No, it looks like he wrote it." I say patting her head. She is the break I needed to get to kill some vampires, especially that pure-blood filth!

"Zero, where are we?" She asked pointing above us, and we couldn't even see the sky though the leaves.

"I believe we're in a forest." I say a little sarcastically.

"You're right Ciel Phantomhive! You didn't even have to use your butler to figure this out!" Each moment I spend with her the less positive I am about her saneness.

"I believe the saying is 'You're right Sherlock'"

"Do I look like I care what the saying is?!" She yells in my ear. Well, she tries to anyway, she fails to get up that high and she's wearing high-heeled boots for crying out loud. I feel bad for the 5'2" people. They're so short, they're like mini people!

"I HEARD THAT!" She said angrily and started punching me rapidly. I really got to work on my thinking out loud.

"You know, that doesn't even hurt."

"I know, but I don't care anyway!" She screams furiously, I can see tears coming down her face.

I suddenly snap to attention as I hear a loud murderous growl...


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's note: HI PEOPLEZ! I had the chocolate extreme blizzard today, and Mello, you can't have any!

Aido: So you're like crazy energized by ice cream... *sweat-drop* ... wait... That means I can have all the ice cream! Yay!

Me: I'm only have energy because I took a nap =.='

* * *

Hearing the growl I looked around to find the source.

"Oww! I'm hungry Kiryu! Do you have any like, any snacks or something? I skipped breakfast..." said Farin, holding on to her belly.

"No."

"I want food!"

"NO!"

"Meanie face." she paused. "You act different towards me don't you?

I looked away for a moment before whispering under my breath "Yes."

Farin did not hear me say this and continued, "Well, no matter, we better keep moving, I have something made to mark our course."

"When did you make it?"

"Just now, didn't you see? Well, since the point is I don't want anything that doesn't know where it is at to see, I guess that's good. We need to go now!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her. We got about a mile away before she stopped out of breath. "Okay, we're safe now!" She said with a small smirk.

"You say we're safe, but I think you just got us more lost! In what way are we safe?!"

"It's a defense mechanism, it shoots sharp knives at whatever goes it's way, it also marks the path we took with those knives." She states completely oblivious to my complaints in my head. I am done with this forest, I just want to sleep right now.

"We're getting out of this forest now! I yell as I go and start obliterating trees after I shoot them with the Bloody Rose gun. I can just imagine Farin's reaction, just shrugging and then walking after me, quizzically looking at the broken tree stumps.

* * *

Three hours later; Why did Farin set up the knife shooter? I want to get out of this stupid forest, kill all vampires, and then take her stupid machine and shove it into her face! This stupid forest, I have been running around and for the last half hour I've had to carry Farin because she fell asleep and I didn't want to lose my roommate to an idiotic forest. It would reflect badly and Kaien might make me eat his stupid, little, disgusting, idiotic, horrific, mortifying 'Kaien Style' food. Worst punishment ever! Farin is making me so mad, why does she get to sleep and get carried away! She doesn't have problems that are nearly as bad as mine; in fact on her end she'd probably say her life is amazing and that she enjoys every second of it. She acts so care-free. I'm going to wake her up.

"Farin wake up!"

"... Stupid alarm..." She said before smacking my face with a lot of force; if I was an alarm clock she would've crushed me!

I went back to where the knife shooter and let it do my job for me.

"OWWW! WHA THE! I'M KILLING WHOEVER DID THIS!" She yelped in pain before she ripped the knife shooter to pieces and threw the remains of it at me.

"See Zero, this is what you get for waking me up! I'm not a morning person, as you should know well now." She said with a little smirk on her little face which would in Takuma language be 'chibi'. I used to be able to stand Takuma; I met him once before he met Kaname, although it took me a couple hours because I was three to learn he was a vampire, but then I ignored and avoided him.

Wait, Farin, where are you wandering off to now!

*Exits forest*

OH! I NEVER BEFORE LOVED THE SCHOOL LIKE THIS! Oh, crap! Yuki doesn't look too pleased.

" -So you see Yuki, the reason behind why I was missing for three hours along with Zero was because I ran off when he tried to show me around after I got lost and found that lake and we got really lost in the forest! I'm so sorry for my misconduct! It won't happen again!" She bowed and was crying.

Yuki's expression softened. "It's okay Farin. I understand. You, are going to go to the dormroom now okay?" Yuki said with a little smile, holding Farin's hand and walking towards the day class boy's dorm. When we reached the door me and Yuki waved goodbye. As soon as Farin was out of ear-shot,

"What do you think you are doing! This continues for another day I'll have gray hairs! GRAY I TELL YOU! So now we have patrol and you cannot leave early and you're arriving on time got it? I'll see you in a minute, I know you have to go get the band. Hurry back!" She yells as close to my ear as possible, except when she was almost hissing it out.

"I'll be back in a minute." I did feel guilty leaving my best friend to handle vampires by herself all day, I didn't mean to, it just happened. I never want to leave Yuki with the bloodsuckers, who would want their best friend to die?


	10. Chapter Nine

Author Note: Thank you Crimson Pendant (Go read Crimson Pendant's story you Black Butler fans!) for giving me the first review for this story (I was actually a bit concerned that it would never get a review) it was the story with the most reader's and views for a long time but now I've almost hit 200 people for 'The Bloody Red Moon' Anyways, if you wanted me to talk about that story, you'd be reading it! So, since your reading this one, I'll talk about it, although I'm not going to talk about it in the Author's note anymore!

Aido: So, you are saying 'onto the story'?

Me: Basically. How is your vacation in Australia?

Aido: There were so many females... Ahh... heaven. I enjoyed drinking their blood!

Me: As long as it's not my blood I don't care.

Aido: I know you don't want to read about me being awesome in the author note, so I'll let the author write the story! (You know, that way the author can write about my awesomeness in the story!)

Me: You are just as annoying in Australia as anywhere else... I am going to write the story now, but not about Aido coolness because there is no such thing as I have learned having to deal with this annoying one...

* * *

Zero's Pov: I walked up to my room, and I saw Farin looking quizzically over at what appeared to be construction workers in our room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're building a restroom for my use. Apparently, the Headmaster doesn't want you to use it, and he doesn't want me to have to share the restroom with the other boys in the dorm." She said annoyed for a reason I didn't comprehend. However, I saw her fidgeting and that one of her hands was behind her back.

"What are you hiding?"

She instantly faltered, almost falling over; her face paling. "Umm... nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Give it to me."

She looks down and then passes me 'The Bloody Rose Gun'

"Farin, why and how do you have my gun?" I said, my aura showing my anger which I was directing towards her full-blast right now.

"I was planning on studying it, learning how to shoot a gun, and then making an anti-matter gun!" She said with a smile, sparkles coming off of her gleefully. "I stole it off of you while you thought I was sleeping! You really don't have your guard up against somebody who is sleeping, I'd change that, or people might steal other things that are more important..."

I then yell, "There are no material objects that are more important!"

"Geez, where did your nice behavior go to?"

"It ran away when you stole my gun!"

"I was planning on giving it back..." Farin flinched. "Besides, I need something to keep me busy, if it'll keep me safe as well that's just a bonus..."

I had to go, so I made sure she wouldn't mess with any of my stuff. "If you mess with anymore of my stuff I'll kill you!" I said glaring at her and running out the door, putting my Guardian Badge, tripping down the stairs, and running to the crossover area. Farin called after me "YOU MISSED A STEP! Come back up the stairs so I can push you down the stair step that you missed!"

* * *

Third Person's Pov: Farin then sat down hugging her legs. "I hope you get back soon Zero. You are the only one I trust here. Everybody else acts like they have a secret that threatens to devour them and everybody around them whole... Who wouldn't think something is wrong with their fake behaviors..." Putting her head to her legs Farin waited for the workers to leave so she could be alone.

* * *

Zero's Pov: It was a horrific night to keep the Day and Night Classes apart from each other like normal, but this time was only harder. They were side by side to begin with. Yuki was fawning over 'her precious' Kaname like normal. I hate that scum of a vampire. All I want to do is kill him and save Yuki from his evil, murderous, manipulating ways. If I could I would, but I have yet to get enough power to do so... And having enough power to kill him would come a long time after becoming a vampire if getting the power could ever happen. I can feel 'her' on my neck... where 'she' bit me... I know I don't have long left. All I can hope is that I am here for Yuki for a while longer before... before... before I become the thing I hate the most. A beast in human form.


	11. Chapter Ten

Author Note: Farin is going to show more of her true personality this time, she has been a good girl so far so that she could at least get some friends, or at least a possibility to get friends. Now her true ways appear! ...I don't really know what is worse, having all of the Black Butler characters in your head plus other anime characters, or two you made yourself.

Aido: I don't care as long as I am one of those characters and I get a good supply of blood.

Me: ... Go die Aido.

* * *

Farin's pov: I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Get out you bakas that are making the area crowded! I'll finish it!" Shoving them out of the door I went to work on the toilet, happier now that I was busy. I can't stand not doing anything. I gotta keep busy. Seeing people suddenly appear on my shoulders I freaked out.

"Who the heck are you and why are you standing on my shoulders!?" I yelled at the two of them.

The one on the left said to me. "Hello Farin-san. How are you today?"

"I still don't know who you are, much less how you know me... So... Tell me who you are and how you know me."

The one on the left was the one who answered me. She, well, I think that it is a female anyways... said this as the reply, "Silly Farin-chan! Don't you remember us? You were the one who invented us! True, we're imaginary and our names are One and Two, but we are still people you talk to a lot." 'Two' helped by pointing at the one on the left when she said 'One' and the one on the right when she said 'Two'.

Two said intrigued, "So, Farin, what have you stolen today?"

I whimpered while talking, "Don't remind me I'm a kelpto! I really tried, but this is what I ended up stealing today..." Looking rather sad I dumped objects out of places I didn't even know that you could put stuff there. "Let's see... Zero's shoelaces, Kaname's tie, the Headmaster's scarf, and... A lock of Yuki's hair?! Okay, I've stolen weirder stuff, but a lock of hair is still pretty up there on the scale! Also, crazy amount of random objects, some broken and some not, which today consists mostly of pens. Okay... what am I to do with this many pens?"

One answered, "Throw them away...?" while Two enthusiastically said, "OH! You should make Zero with the pens and the broken pieces! Then give it to me because I think he's cute! Meow!"

I look at Two like she's crazy. "Are you going coo-coo Two? Hey! That rhymes! That's pretty cool!" I said smiling. "Two, are you the horny one out of the two of you?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Maybe..." Two said with a crooked little smirk across her face, well, I think she's a girl, but I'm not exactly certain...

Shuddering and stress sweating I said, "Gross. I'm like, one of the few people my age who aren't horny, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your horny part of yourself to a minimum."

"Hmm... nope, not happening. I will be more horny!" Seeing Two get this way I looked around for anything I could use to block out the noise. Not seeing anything I used the shoelaces, tie, and scarf I stole earlier to make a make-shift earplug/ hand-band kinda thing. 'Ah, I can't hear a thing.' I thought joyously until I saw that One and Two were disappearing. 'Aw... They've left already...' Looking down and seeing that I had finished with the toilet I realized I was so bored that it wasn't funny, not funny at all.

'What the heck can I do to keep me entertained? Hm... I could go and see what Zero is doing. Yeah, that sounds great!' I walked around trying to see if there was any other way out besides the door. Deciding that having my own way to escape the room secretly was important, I worked on making a window that I could open in my new bathroom so that I could escape into the night whenever I wanted. Looking around for a knife so I could cut the wall away I decided to use the pens for a purpose. Slamming them into the wall so hard I broke through the new plaster I went and got a hammer and kept pounding it in until I got through the brick layer too. All I really needed was the glass because I have enough blue-tack to make several thousand windows with it. Going downstairs I made a poster asking for the amount of glass I needed and a laser-cutter so that I could get it just right. I found some goggles among the things I stole today, so I didn't need that. I waited around the lounge while waiting to see if anybody responded to my quest to get some glass.

* * *

A while later a boy came up and sat down beside me. He said, "H-Hello. I am here because you were asking for some glass. I-I... I have some because I like to work with glass to make art. I would l-like to give you some." He fidgeted while saying this and stress sweat was starting to appear on his face.

"I'm Farin, and I want to say thanks! Um, this is the measurements that I need the glass to be cut to. Do you mind cutting it for me?" I said to him.

He instantly blushed so much his entire face was red. He just nodded and took the sheet that had the measurements on it from me and he went away. I waited patiently for him to return, counting just how many of an object there was in this room and trying not to take anything away from it, because I don't really control when I steal stuff or what I steal, it is a nervous habit of mine, yet somehow it helps me think.

A little while later he returned with the glass. "Thank you~~~!" I said giving him a quick hug before I ran upstairs to finish the window. Looking back as I ran I saw that he had fainted and his face was somehow redder than earlier. 'How did his face get even redder?' I thought to myself confused but ignored it as I reached my room. Going inside I carefully shut the door behind me and then I got to work, adding blue-tack where I needed it until I was done.

I said to myself in a whisper, "Guess it's time to check my window's ability to open..." I opened the window then I shoved myself and a body pillow through it and made sure the body pillow was in front of me while I fell to the ground. Landing safely on top of the pillow I began my search to find Zero.


End file.
